


acts of kindness are always the warmest

by itstiredandy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, but this seems close enough, im not entirely sure of what a character study is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Langa Hasegawa is surprise at himself by how much he enjoys being in the company of Reki Kyan.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	acts of kindness are always the warmest

**Author's Note:**

> HI! JHDBKJAFF IM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS GODDAMN ANIME IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR THREE EPISODES TO BE THIS GOOD ALRIGHT
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> this is a Really Quick Thing i wrote in like... less than an hour
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

If you had asked Langa about his first impression of Reki… it had been the worst he’d ever had of a person, but it wasn’t positively brilliant either. The boy was loud, he seemingly didn’t care about the impact he had on other people and sometimes, he could even be described as obnoxious. The thing about human minds though, is that they tended to accentuate the worst of everything instead of appreciating the best parts of it. 

Langa’s first meeting with Reki hadn’t helped that first impression he got of him - the boy was running after his rogue skateboard with a broken arm and yelled at Langa to get it for him, after all, and when thanking him, had to refer to him as ‘transfer student’ because he hadn’t bothered to learn his name. Not that Langa had made an effort to learn his either… He hadn’t even realized the boy was in his class. So perhaps, he hadn’t left such a great first impression either. 

But oh how could he have diminished the acts of kindness Reki had given him in just a few minutes of interaction? He had immediately noticed that Langa was interesting in his board and offered it to let him try it out and sure, he had proceeded to laugh at him for falling off the piece of wood that was definitely not made for people to stand on- But then he proved him wrong about that and offered to help him get started on the sport. And ever since he hadn’t stopped offering to help Langa - not because of a sense of superiority that made him believe Langa was helpless or anything or the sort, but simply because he wanted to share his passion with him. And something about being in that position made Langa feel… loved. 

Acts of kindness, Langa thought, were the warmest form of affection.

Maybe it was why he had felt so comfortable about confiding in Reki at all. His father’s death and the way it made him feel, the reason he quit snowboarding and why he was even in Japan… He didn’t think he’d share that so quickly with anyone.

Reki’s room felt as warm as its owner did. He found himself going back there every weekend due to invitations made by Reki himself, his mother would be angry he wasn’t at home most of the time if not for the fact that Langa had found a friend and looked that much happier for it. Reiki’s own family also seemed to not care that he hung around so much. The sisters would giggle and ask to play with his hair, to which Reki whooshed them out of his room for, apologizing to Reki for the ruckus. (In reality, Langa loved kids and he would let the girls play with his hair all they wanted as long as they didn’t tug on it). As for his mother, the woman smiled in utmost joy because there was another person to appreciate her cooking. (And Langa had loved every dish he’d gotten from her so far).

At first he worried he’d feel out of place, unwelcomed, like an outsider trying to fit in. His own family had always just been him, his father and his mother - and now one of them was gone. Langa would lie if he said there weren’t still nights when he cried in his pillow, the ache of missing his dad taking over his whole body as it made the fact hurt deep in his core. As much as he loved his mother, deeply, sometimes even when she was around, it just felt lonely.

In the chaos of the Kyan household, it was hard for loneliness to creep in. It was probably more due to Reki than anything else, if Langa had to guess.

As he sat on the bed, back resting on the wall, Reki fumbled around his own cabinet in search of old magazines, he had told him. 

“Got ‘em!” Reki tossed most of them onto his bed, holding onto a single one before sitting right beside Langa, at what was now comfortably close for the two of them - not even a full inch away from each other. “Here, this one talks about old models and has a bunch of tips on cool tricks. You can take it home with you if you want. And oh!” He reached for another one, leaving the other with Langa as he flipped the new one open. “I think this one does a lot of comparing snowboarding to skateboarding. I didn’t even remember I had this, to be honest, but it should help you a lot!”

Langa read the first few pages. “Yeah… thanks.”

Reki hehed, giving him the biggest of grins, which was his standard way of smiling really. “No problem, now just dive in. You can ask me anything you don’t know too.”

Nodding, Langa turned to reading once more. 

The silence that settled between them was something akin to peace to him. Reki read by his side too, giving Langa the space and time to go about doing things the way he wanted to and it felt like its own kind of intimacy between the two. And Langa adored Reki for it.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, the night sky dawning black above the house as Langa’s phone rang. It was his mother asking him to come home, he knew. So he said his goodbyes and soon he was in his own bedroom again. So different from Reki’s, Langa’s seemed… emptier somehow. While Reki had the posters in the wall and cd’s and magazines on the shelves and cabinet, skateboards leaning on the wall - it seemed busy and full of color - Langa’s wall was mostly bare save for one poster above his bed, his one shelf had a couple of school books on them, the floor was also completely empty - it looked a little more mono-chromone. He’d have a lot of time to add more things in it now, either way.

He went to sleep that night with the promise that he’d see Reki the next day in mind and he dreamt with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
